


Service Angel

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: She opened her bedroom door a couple inches and smiled down at her pet angel.  Castiel was kneeling just outside her door, already stripped and at attention, squirming and hard as a rock.“You can already smell my heat, can’t you?  Good boy, Cas.  So patient.”





	Service Angel

Meg pursed her burgundy lips and grinned at her reflection as she fluffed her hair.  Her makeup was gorgeous, her hair was cooperating, all that was left was her lingerie.  The embers that had started midafternoon warmed as she dressed in silk and lace: stockings up to midthigh, thong aligned with her curves, lace garter hugging her tummy, balconette bra giving her fantastic cleavage.  Fuck yes.

She checked herself out in her full-length mirror, turning slowly and teasing herself with barely-there touches.  She was lucky among omegas in that her heats were mild enough that she could draw her pleasure out, could spend hours on edge before the fuck-or-die feeling came on.  She didn’t plan on that for this time, but she could still indulge in a little foreplay.

Little tingles gathered under her skin as she lightly scratched along the insides her thighs, the swell of her ass and tummy, the lace of her bra cups, up her neck, to pull on her hair.  She traced a fingertip along the inside of her bra cups, her garter, the tops of her stockings.  She snapped her garter straps against her thighs, slid her bra straps off her shoulders.  She was already dewy between her legs when she traced her slit through the slip of fabric barely covering her.  Yeah, she was more than ready.

She opened her bedroom door a couple inches and smiled down at her pet angel.  Castiel was kneeling just outside her door, already stripped and at attention, squirming and hard as a rock.

“You can already smell my heat, can’t you?  Good boy, Cas.  So patient.”

He perked up even more at the praise and shot up when she opened her door all the way in invitation.  She closed the door behind her and Castiel dropped to his knees again, back against the edge of her bed, wings low and forward.  She’d been training him since she was twelve; he knew what to do.  He turned his face towards her hand when she caressed his cheek.

“We’ve got a couple days just to ourselves, big boy.  We’re gonna have fun, right?  Move some furniture around.”

The barest of pressure to the back of his head was all it took for him to dive into trying to lick her out.  She relished the tease through the fabric of her underwear for a minute before she slid her panties off and let him really go to town.  His tongue was smoother and more versatile than a human’s, and it wasn’t long before she braced herself against the bed and fucked his face, rutting her clit against his nose while his tongue flexed.  He whined when she pulled away, but quieted when she tutted.

“No fussing.”

Icy blue eyes tracked her climb onto the bed.  She settled against the pillows before patting to invite him up.  Grooming was the closest thing angels had to foreplay, so it’d taken a couple years for human foreplay training to stick.  Later she’d probably push him to the limit of his patience, but right now, she didn’t quite have the patience herself.

Castiel stayed still on his knees while he watched her unlatch her bra, but his wings were shifting eagerly, causing tiny drafts across her heated skin.  She left her bra on, just lowered it in case she wanted the friction, and patted her tit.  He leaned forward obediently and started suckling, and she no sooner tucked one of his hands between her legs than he had two fingers knuckles deep in her wet cunt.  She writhed under him as he fingerfucked her hard, occasionally brushing his thumb against her clit.  He chittered against her tits as she carded her fingers across his sensitive wings.

The wet tip of his dick brushed her thigh and sent a thrill through her.  She nudged him back and his wings shuddered when she wrapped a hand around his swollen cock.  Aside from his wings, this was the main difference between him and a human.  His cock was only a little thicker than the average alpha man’s, but it had a tapered tip with ridges, and a significantly wider knot.  She had been damn lucky that they had grown up together, because there’s no way she could have trained him properly if he had been so big when she’d first gotten him.  As it was, her body was just as trained to take his cock as he was to make her cum.

The heat under her skin flared at the slick feel of him, and he returned her grin.

“You gonna fuck me good this heat, Cas?”

He chirruped and she laughed as she rolled over onto her hands and knees.

“Such a good boy, waiting for me to help.  C’mere, Clarence.”

He shuffled forward as she guided the tip of his dick to her slit.  It took a moment of practiced adjustment before she had him lined up, but as soon as she whistled, he inched forward and penetrated her.  She had worked damn hard to train him to go slow and gentle for when she was well and truly too sore for anything else, but there was nothing in the world she liked more than being fucked rough by her angel.  She gave another sharp whistle and he rutted into her, spearing her wide on his thick cock.  A deep, satisfied moan vibrated through her when he finally slammed home, all of it but the knot stuffed in her and hitting deep just like she liked.

He gave her the pause to savor it like trained, used the few seconds to stretch his wings out behind him, and then he was a machine, hard and fast.

“Yeah, that’s it, boy, fuck me. Oh God.”

Meg basked in the glorious plateau of rough, steady fucking for a while, moaning and murmuring encouragement as he jackhammered away.  Her bra slowly slid down her arms, and once it was pooled on the bed, she guided one of Castiel’s hands to cup her tit and he obediently squeezed and teased her nipple.  She reached between her legs, brushed against her clit, and her spread-wide pussy flexed around Castiel’s cock.  He chirped and laid over her back, making her elbows give out and her face and chest hit the bed.  His hand relocated to a hard grasp on her waist, jerking her back towards him like a fuck puppet, and his teeth sank into the back of her neck and she groaned into the pillow as she came.

He didn’t relent for a second as her muscles contracted hard on his dick, as pussy juices dripped liberally onto the sheet below, as she squirmed beneath him.

“Oh fuck yes oh fuck good boy don’t stop oh shit yes—”

She was shaking and pleasure was crashing through her even as the high of her orgasm faded slightly.  Fuck, she loved her angel, fucking her so full and brutal.  The sounds of his thrusts weren’t just slick anymore, they were fucking _liquid_ , her pussy was so wet for him.

“Want your knot, Cas.  Want your cum, breed me like a good boy.  C’mon, baby, give it to me.”

Both his hands were on her waist now, yanking her into his thrusts so hard her thighs stung from the impact.  He shifted the angle and she melted at the stimulation of the ridges of his cock against her g-spot as he pulled out further before slamming back in, not losing a beat of his break-neck pace.  Her thighs shook so hard with her second orgasm that her knees gave out. Cas’s next few pumps were downright vicious, and he shoved his knot in her so hard that her hips came up with it, the pressure of his knot splitting her open was just this side of unbearable as she laughed and screamed through the tide of ecstasy as his cum flooded her sopping cunt.

Cas released her nape and flopped on top of her.  The movement shifted his knot inside her and her mantra of “oh god fuck such a good boy yes” sped up when her pussy flexed down hard and a mini orgasm shuddered through her exhausted nervous system.

There were several long moments of him holding mostly still as he kept filling her up with his come and she tried to catch her breath.  Her hair fluttered from Castiel’s concerned whuffling, and she sighed in contentment.

“I’m fine, boy.  You did good.”

He chirped and brought his wings up over their heads, blocking out the light from her lamp.

“Mmm, is that your way of telling me to take a nap?  Cuz good luck with that considering my pussy’s still pulsing.”

He sighed and nuzzled down against her like he was settling in.  Okay, yeah.  As soon as she came back down a little, she was totally going to pass out too.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 fill for the megstiel square on my spnabobingo card
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! :3
> 
> cross-posted to [tumblr](https://samdeanddlyumptious.tumblr.com/post/172430746655/service-angel)


End file.
